No Fun
by Cardinals Against Humanity
Summary: It is Sunday and all throughout Beacon Academy, students are taking the time to enjoy themselves. One such student is Coco, who decides to use the day to play her favorite game with a certain teammate of hers.


**No Fun**

* * *

_Sunday_

That magical day of pure, unbridled laziness. A day used by many to remove themselves from the stresses of everyday and to simply enjoy life. This was especially true of Beacon Academy, where the staff encouraged students to use this day as a means to relax their bodies in preparation for the vigorous week that would follow.

Some took this to mean a day that should be spent studying and training their minds rather than their bodies.

Others, a day to be used to visit the city of Vale and immerse themselves in the city's culture.

Finally, there were those who simply allowed themselves to relax. To simply remain in their rooms and sleep the day away, or to spend time with their friends.

Coco chose the latter of the three.

* * *

A slamming of her dorm-room's door was what awoke her. The brunette fashionista instantly snapping from her dream and forcing herself to look around the room to identify the culprit.

After a brief search of her dorm, the beret-wearer found a short note, hurriedly written by none other than her bunny-eared teammate.

_Dear Coco,_

_ Yatsuhashi and I are going to the library to study today. Feel free to join us and we'll be back around dinner._

_Love, Velvet_

Coco squinted at the note, slowly reading it over before sighing, "Stop having Yatsuhashi close the door…" She weakly mumbled, moving towards her dresser.

While no, Coco was not going to waste this beautiful Sunday studying, she knew by this point she was too awake to simply fall back asleep.

So, the fashionista assembled a very meager outfit of her arsenal of clothing and accessories.

She decided on a mocha colored flannel with a pair of dark brown boyshorts, electing to forego her beret and necklaces.

Coco slowly made her way back to her bed, laying down beneath her mountain of blanket's she'd 'appropriated' from the school's supply closet several weeks prior.

If she was forced to be awake, she was for damn sure going to at least be warm when she was!

It was at this moment that the door opened once more, piquing Coco's interest from beneath her cotton fortress. Velvet rarely forgot… Well anything, and Yatsuhashi was too loud for it to be him.

The door to their room closed and it was at this moment that Coco realized something; the note hadn't said Fox was studying with them. Hell, he was a worse studier than Coco.

Coco smiled devilishly, a mischievous thought having entered her mind as to how she would spend her Sunday.

"Oh _Fox~_" Coco cooed at the tan boy, slowly rising from her mountain of sheets.

* * *

"Yeah?" The copper haired hunter asked, his eyes darting briefly between the under-dressed woman and his scroll.

"Come here." She purred, gesturing the boy towards her with her fingers.

After a moment's hesitation, Fox sighed and obeyed Coco to the fashionista's delight, "Good boy." She said as he sat down beside her, a small frown decorating his dark face.

"What do you want, Coco?" He demanded in a bored, even tone.

"Oh what an interesting question." She said, leaning her back into Fox, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder, "Money, Clothing, Power…" She began to list off before her face unraveled into a Cheshire Smile, "That luscious ass of yours…" She added in a lustful tone, accenting her point with a firm grasp on Fox's rear end.

A moment passed and Coco's expression dropped from Amusement to Confusion, _"That normally drives him crazy." _Coco mentally questioned, _"What the hell?"_

Fox simply glanced at Coco, "Anything else?" He asked, acting as though nothing had happened, "Or can I get back to what I was doing?"

Another moment passed and Fox began to rise from his seat only to be stopped by Coco once more, "Where do you think you're going?" She questioned, draping her arms over his shoulders and pressing her body against his back, "Wouldn't you rather stay here? With _moi_?"

"I'd actually rather you put a bra on." He said casually, "Those things might crush me if you're not careful." He added, adjusting his position only mildly but remaining ever disinterested in the brunette girl's attempts to tease him.

Coco felt a vein above her eye strain as she listened to the boys nonchalant words, _"What. The. Hell." _She questioned once more, releasing her grip on him and remaining silent. Irritation easily visible on her face as she began to pout.

"What's wrong, Coco?" Fox asked quietly, remaining in his seat and watching Coco pout, "Something wrong." He pressed, a sly grin growing on his face.

Coco narrowed her eyes at the boy, "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, moving closer, "You're no fun today."

Fox began to chuckle to Coco's growing irritation, "I'm not doing anything." He said, turning around to face the fashionista, "And what do you mean, 'no fun' I'm having a great time."

Coco's glare grew, "You know what I mean." She prodded, moving from her bed to face him directly, "Now what's so funny?"

Fox's chuckling slowed but didn't stop, "Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something."

Coco felt an irritation come over her like nothing she'd felt before as she listened to her teammate's laugh, "You want to stop?" She barked, bringing his laugh to a slow end. "Now please, **indulge me**, what is it that was so funny?" She asked/demanded, her teeth grinding against one another.

For a moment Fox was silent, his grin dropping slightly at the question but rebounding as he decided upon his response, "I suppose it's you." He said without any regrets.

Coco was silent for a moment before she delicately grabbed Fox's chin, forcing the boy to face her, "And what about me is funny?" She asked slowly, anger apparent in every word.

The dead-man walking shrugged his shoulders but didn't break eye contact with her, "I suppose it's just how much you tease me." He said, "Every chance you get, you just try and toy with me. It gets a little funny after a while."

* * *

Coco felt herself whiten at the boy's words, realizing what he'd just said and what it meant. _"I just lost my favorite game…" _Coco thought briefly before her color returned and she faced Fox again, his head still held daintily in her hand.

"So my teasing doesn't affect you anymore?" She asked, trying to gauge whether he was buffing or not.

Fox stared back at her, a confident smile plastered across his face, "Not at all." He said.

Coco's smile dropped slightly but she suddenly heard a series of loud, quick footsteps from the hall coming towards their room and an idea popped into her mind.

"So you're really used to it?" She asked again, a small grin reforming.

"Completely." Fox said with a nod, his attention focused completely on Coco.

"Okay." Coco said, "Let's test that." She said, leaning in towards Fox as the door opened, allowing Velvet and Yatsuhashi to enter.

"Sorry we're back!" Velvet began to quickly say as she rushed into the room, "Yatsuhashi forgot-"

Velvet fell silent as she beheld the sight before her. A brilliant, red blush slowly creeping across her face as Coco's eyes darted to her and gave her a shameless wink.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, quickly running back out from the room with Yatsuhashi in tow, hiding her blush as Coco detached herself from Fox, her confident smile having returned.

"So," She asked the slightly blushing Fox, "What was that about being used to it?"

Fox silently glared at her for several seconds before responding, "That's playing dirty..." He said slowly only for Coco to interrupt him.

"Oh no, the dirty stuff doesn't come till later." She said with a wink, "But for now I think I've had my fun."

Fox unconsciously began to grind his teeth together, "And… What about Velvet and Yatsuhashi?" He asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Hmmm…" Coco said as she returned to her bed, satisfied with her victory, "Tell them we were… Experimenting." She said with a mischievous smile, "They'll love the sound of that."


End file.
